Old Feelings
by DarkJ'Reej2468
Summary: It's been years, and Anna's moved away, and is getting married. But Elsa still has feelings for her. Feelings that have withstood many years apart. - Modern AU - Elsanna (Kristanna as well) - Incest
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**This was my third Elsanna fic I wrote. And after lots of editing, I think I'm happy with it. So here it is.**

**Warning: Incest, if this offends you, rubs you the wrong way, does not float your boat, disgusts you to your very core, makes you hurl into the Atlantic or Pacific or any other ocean, or you just so happen not to like reading, please do not continue. If you read that, and none of those fit you, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I am not a time traveling Walt Disney, so Frozen does not belong to me.**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A pale hand slammed down on the alarm, trying to get at the snooze button. _Motherfucker! She changed the time on the alarm again! I told her to stay out of my room!_ She sat up, platinum hair messed up from horrible treatment, and constant rolling over during her whole four hours of sleep the previous night. She threw her wrist across her chin, feeling the slimy drool pull off her face, and onto her wrist. She stood up out of the bed, and adjusted her white bra. Her hands rubbed at her eyes, helping to keep the dark purple splotches that were her eyelids. "The fuck time is it?" She muttered, looking over towards the clock that had rudely awoken her. "9:30!? Bitch!" She snarled, unhappy with the 'early' time her mom had set her alarm for. She stomped over to her computer and checked her email. All that was there was some Gamestop emails, and an email from her teacher, subject line 'About your grades'. She threw a middle finger at her screen, and threw open her door. She knocked on the door across from her room, "babe? You want some toast or something?"

"Um... sure." Was her response. She shrugged, and slumped down the hall, dragging her sleepy ass down the stairs.

"Hey sweety." Her mother waved good morning, the pale girl throwing an arm up in response.

She continued into the kitchen where her dad was standing over the coffee maker, "hey honey, I made you some coffee." He smiled, handing her a white mug.

"Um... thanks." She replied, confused by her parents less than normal happy attitude, "did someone die?" She asked abruptly.

Where her mother should have told her not to come to such dark assumptions, she instead said, "no. No one has died. At least... not yet." Her mother made a curt, and half-hearted chuckle, as if she was hoping the joke wouldn't become the truth.

"Then what the fuck's wrong?" She asked, in-between sips of coffee.

Again, where her parents should have scolded her for swearing - despite the fact she was 27 - they instead treated her sweetly, "well Elsa." Her father started, "nothing is _wrong_..."

"Um..." Her mother continued, "Elsa, your sister is getting married, and she's coming back home." She blurted out finally.

Coffee splatted down onto the counter. Elsa's throat started to clog up, her head feeling lighter with each passing second. And it kept getting lighter, until the room around her was gone.

* * *

_Six years ago..._

_The blonde moaned into the lips that were so dead-set on attacking her own, herself attacking right back, with the same level of undenied lust. The redhead on top of her shifted, body rising higher into the air, hands and knees supporting her, "were we gonna' watch a movie, or just make out?"_

_Elsa laughed, "just make out." She answered, grabbing her younger sister back into a heated kiss. They kept at it for a minute, before Anna pulled back, "aw come on! Screw the movie we can just-" She got finger to her mouth as a response._

_"Screw is completely what I was thinking." The younger redhead smirked slyly, before pulling her sister down off the couch, and on top of her._

_"Well... Who am I to deny such a... _gracious_, request?" Elsa grabbed Anna's lips again, hands moving to undo the button of her shorts._

_"You're the one who is taking off my pants." The redhead giggled in a way that would have been described as innocent, _if_ they weren't busy de-clothing each other, and she hadn't just said that._

_"And you're the one with her hands so shamelessly undoing my bra without even taking off my shirt. No judgey." She said in between kisses._

_"Elsa?" Anna asked, suddenly freezing in place._

_"Yes Anna?" She replied, stopping as soon as she noticed her sister go stiff._

_"I love you." The redhead brought the tips of her mouth up into a heartwarming smile._

_"I love you too Anna." Elsa smiled as true as she could, and grabbed Anna up in another kiss._

_"Can you promise me something?" Anna asked after their lips separated._

_"Anything."_

_"Don't ever leave me." She grabbed her sister into a hug, huge wrecking ball of emotions hitting her, "never-ever stop loving me."_

_"I promise." Elsa meant it. She would never-ever, for her entire existence, stop loving Anna the way she loved her right then and there._


	2. Chapter One

Elsa sat up, head pounding. _When the fuck did I get on the couch?_ She looked around, room blurry for a minute, before it cleared up, and revealed a smiling brunette was crouched down next to her, "hey there, are you okay?" She asked, hand reaching up and cupping the blonde's cheek.

"I'm fine." Elsa pulled back, pang of regret hitting her with the brunette frowning, "thank you." She added gentler. She remembered the pounding pain coming from her forehead, "what happened?"

"Um... you passed out." She was treading carefully, hoping not to cause the blonde another fainting spell, "do you need ice?"

"No, I don't need ice." Yes she needed ice, but finding out what happened was more important to her at the moment, "why did I faint?"

"Are you sure? I should get you some Advil at least." The brunette sat up to find the pill bottle, Elsa grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Belle! Why. Did. I. Pass. Out?" She asked seriously, not letting the brunette avoid the question.

"Because... your parents told you..." Belle looked at her remorsefully, "that your sister was getting married, and coming back to Arendelle to do so."

"Oh..." Elsa felt her eyes starting to water up, "right." She sniffed, once. Twice. A single tear fell down her face, "no." She whispered, Belle leaning down to hug her tightly.

Sniffles turned into violent sobs in a matter of seconds, Belle holding her tightly, "there, there, let it go, let it go." She whispered trying to calm the crying Elsa, "I know it hurts..." _Oh if only you knew Bell... If only you knew..._

* * *

_Six years ago..._

_"And Elsa, take care of your sister." Their mother shouted across the lawn._

_"She will!" Anna smiled giddily, waving her parents goodbye._

_"We'll be home in three days, food is in the fridge-"_

_"We know mom." Elsa assured her, "go! Enjoy yourselves!" She shooed them._

_"No parties." Her mother added in again._

_"No parties." Elsa shook her head, "now go! I'm 21 mom, Anna's 18, we're adults." She gestured between them._

_"You'll always be my little babies." She corrected, getting into the car, "be good!"_

_"We will!" The two girls assured her simultaneously, giggling at their synchronized assurance._

_"Goodbye!" Their mother waved, closing the door._

_The two girls smiled, the older saying, "just, five." The car started up._

_"Four." It then visibly shifted to 'drive'._

_"Three." It started slowly down the driveway._

_"Two." It took off down the street._

_"One." It disappeared past visibility, the door of the house closing._

_Anna crashed her lips against her sister's as soon as she could, not wasting a second pinning her against the door, "they took _forever_!"_

_"Yeah they did." Elsa laughed, pushing the redhead off of her "calm down feisty-pants. Let's at least move onto the couch first."_

_Anna scowled, before a thought entered her mind, "can't we do it somewhere more interesting? It's always the couch. Or bed. Why not do it on the dining table!" The devilish look on her face was probably the cutest look of evil Elsa could ever see._

_The eldest sister laughed, "how 'bout we do it on the couch, I don't want to explain a broken table to mom and dad." She dragged her sister towards the living room._

_"Spoilsport." Anna grumbled, following her sister. She suddenly stopped, another idea hitting, "how 'bout we set up a," she bounded forward into the living room, "romantic movie/dinner date?"_

_Elsa smiled at her sister's theatrics, "what is this 'romantic movie/dinner date' you speak of?"_

_"A night of true love." Her sister answered excitedly, "we can watch some stuff out of the Lesbian movie stash you have, and have a wannabe fancy dinner, and then I can show you my new undergarments."_

_"Well then. We best get started." She started moving into the kitchen, "I really wanna see those new undergarments." She licked her lips, moving to prepare the 'wannabe fancy dinner' her sister so desperately wanted._

* * *

_When the two were done with their preparations the living room was lit only by candles placed on the multiple end tables and the full sized table. A single couch had been dragged from its position, to sit right in front of the TV. The redhead was curled up on her sister's side, who was getting the movie started after ten minutes of flipping through her Lesbian movie collection, before finally settling on 'Itty Bitty Titty Committee'. "Elsa?" Anna asked suddenly, looking up at her sister._

_"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked, returning the look with a smile._

_"What are we gonna do after we both leave college?" To be honest the blonde had never really thought about that before._

_"Well..." She considered their options, "we could buy an apartment together, get nice jobs, and live together in love forever." She rubbed her sister's arm._

_"But... Can't we ever just love each other out in the open? Go on real dates, kiss in the park, get married." The look in the redhead's eyes was pleading._

_"We could run away. Create new identities for ourselves. Not as sisters. Then we could do all of that. Be together." She smiled, satisfied with her ideas, "we can do anything Anna."_

_"Anything." Anna repeated, smiling, "as long as we're together. Forever."_

_"Forever." Elsa confirmed, holding her sister closer._

* * *

It had been three hours since her parents had broken the news, and Elsa had only stopped crying an hour ago. She had hid in her room and only left when her parents told her that Anna and her fiance - Kristoff - where arriving soon. She had quickly thrown her hair into a quick braid, washed her face, and thrown a snowflake t-shirt on. And now she was sitting awkwardly in the living room, across from the brunette that had taken Anna's room four months ago, "do you wanna talk about it?" She asked finally, Elsa not giving her so much as eye contact.

"No." She responded curtly, grabbing the light-grey hoodie that was on the armrest of her chair, and throwing it on.

"Elsa-" She tried again, before the platinum-blonde cut her off.

"No Belle, I don't wanna fucking talk about it!" She snapped, her mother giving her a glance.

The four sat in the room for fifteen minutes of awkward silence, Elsa's mother occasionally asking Belle if she needed anything. Until the doorbell rang, her mother immediately rushing to answer it. "Anna! Welcome home!" Her mother beamed to the two standing outside of the door. Elsa had purposely seated herself as to not be seen through the door. "Come in you two! Sit down!" Then Anna finally walked through the door.

_God__..._ Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, _she hasn't changed at all... Unlike me, I look like someone ran me over with a bulldozer._ Then Anna's 'fiance' stepped in. He was some lug of a man, with a plump nose and golden blond hair. Anna grabbed her mother in a hug, spewing off on how much she missed her, before rushing to her father, and grabbing him in a hug as well. Elsa shoved herself lower in the chair. Anna finally stood to full size, and turned to Elsa, standing there, as if expecting a hello. An awkward moment passed as Elsa avoided her eyes, and refused to say anything. Eventually Anna let out a breath of frustration and turned to see the brunette stand up, and walk up the stairs. "Who was that?" Anna asked, Kristoff suddenly seeming confused, apparently having thought the brunette was a member of Anna's family.

"That was Belle." Her mother answered, "she's Elsa's girlfriend." She explained, before Elsa's piercing glare burned towards her.

"_Ex_-girlfriend, _mother_." She snarled, unnaturally angry at her mother's constant denial that they were no longer dating.

"Sorry sweety." Her mother apologized, before turning to Anna and Kristoff, "she's currently living in Anna's old room, so you two will be staying in the guest room." She explained, Elsa noting the slight wave of hurt flowing over Anna's face.

"Oh… Okay." Anna forcibly smiled, hugging her mother, "it's so nice to be home." She released, before asking, "do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Elsa does." Their mother answered, Elsa mentally sentencing her to hell for that.

Anna turned to her, expression somewhere in between disgustion, and sweetness. Elsa shot her a glare, and started towards the stairs, "it's in my closet if you feel like getting it." She said before rushing up the stairs.

"Well she's... nice." Kristoff shrugged, Anna shooting him a glare at the comment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! Okay, I wasn't expecting such a good response! 3 Favorites and 11 Follows in just the first 1 and a half days! All of this makes my heart flutter! And lucky for you beautiful readers, I had a huge gush of creativity to get this shit done, so Chapter One is here, hope you enjoyed.**

**EDIT: Fixed the slightly off aging. Anna's 18, not 19.**


	3. Chapter Two

_Six years ago..._

_"Hey, whatcha playin'?" Anna asked, plopping herself down on the couch._

_Elsa didn't peel her eyes from the screen, but shifted so Anna could lay her head into her lap, "Metal Arms: Glitch in the System." She answered, "one of my favorite games for the original Xbox."_

_"Oh." Anna stated plainly. She watched her sister kill weird robots that looked pieced horribly together for a few minutes, before finally asking, "who are those?"_

_"Zombiebots. Annoying as fuck." Elsa answered, giggling a little before clarifying, "you have to kill them twice." Anna nodded her head to tell her 'yes' she understood._

_After a minute she moved to look up at Elsa, "can I play?"_

_Elsa finally looked down at her, and smiled widely, "of course!" She pushed Anna's head off her lap, causing her sister to whine at the loss, "oh calm down!" She scoffed, turning the console off. She dropped her controller into the basket that contained three controllers, three headsets, and three guitar controllers. She pulled up the lime green controller, and handed it to Anna._

_"Thanks." She smiled taking it. She pushed into the center button, the console noisily returning to life._

_Elsa plopped down, splitting her legs open, "come 'ere." She motioned for Anna to sit in between her legs. Her little sister merrily complied, sitting in the space between her elder sibling's inner thighs. "Now," she reached her arms around Anna's body, and grabbed the hands that were wrapped around the controller, "let's teach you how to play." The redhead snickered at her sister's attempt to be like those guys who showed their girlfriend how to golf, or throw a ball, or something. She didn't really need it, but she played along, if simply to enjoy her sister's cool arms against her own warmer ones.  
_

_After about fifteen minutes of playing, Anna had picked up the game, and was playing rather well. Elsa had released her hands a few minutes ago, and was now trying her best to distract her sister from the game by kissing at her neck. "Stop it!" The redhead giggled, "I'm trying to play!"_

_Elsa licked her lips evilly, before reaching her head over Anna's shoulder, and biting down lightly on the flesh of her neck. Anna gasped, shivering with delight. Elsa felt it, and darted her tongue across the skin trapped in her mouth. Anna squealed, dropping her controller c Both girls froze, "Anna! Elsa! Is everything okay." Their mother called from the other room._

_"Yes…" Both girls fained innocence, before giggling madly._

* * *

Elsa sat at the awkwardly chatty table, in between Belle and her mother, and across from Anna (whom she only now realized sported a blonde streak in her red hair). She kept her gaze away from everyone, and just kept pushing her food around with her fork, scowling at the plate, trying to place all of the blame that she was even there, on it. "And I said, "who's the sexy guy, and where's Adam?" Well then that sent Cindy into a laughing fit, Adam even cracked a snicker or two. Let's just say, I Sharpied the goatee onto all of my old pictures of him after that." The table laughed, and Elsa found herself upset at Belle. She couldn't exactly tell why, but she guessed it was because of the fact she was the one talking.

Lucky for Belle, her father piped up, and started sprawling on about when Belle had first came over to meet Elsa's parents. "Elsa was having a total panic attack. She was moving from room-to-room to make sure everything was perfect." The table laughed, heat rising to Elsa's cheeks.

"I was not having a _panic attack_, father." She snarled, speaking up for the first time all night. "I just wanted us to presentable to my girlfriend." Belle smiled at the statement, "unlike the fucked up mess we usually are." She threw her head back down to her plate, angry at the thing for forcing her to stay at the table. Thankfully the subject was dropped, Anna deciding to bring up her first boyfriend from her little trip to Norway. _Fucking bitch._

She went on about him, the only interesting thing Elsa heard was, "and that pissed him off, and he came at me, slapped me pretty hard," _can I be president of his fanclub?_ "Luckily Kristoff was there, and pushed him back, telling him to," she said the next thing in a shitty attempt to sound like her fiance, ""back off!"" Anna started giggling.

Kristoff blushed, "it really wasn't that big a deal…" He chuckled nervously, "I mean, I saw someone who needed help, so I helped." He shrugged. _Oh, so you're some kind of big hero?_

"You're so modest Kristoff!" Anna scoffed, "it was heroic what you did!" _Heroic my ass! I saved you from a- shit! I never saved her anywhere except the virtual world! Fuck me!_ "Y'know, Hans I liked, but Kristoff, you're really the first person I've ever _loved_."

And with that Elsa had to fight to keep the tears from her eyes as her heart shattered, again. She shot up out of her chair, "I'm going to my fucking room." She took off towards the door.

Belle stood up, reaching an arm out, "Elsa are you o-"

"Fuck off Belle!" Elsa snapped, whipping around to face her. She turned back, and took off up the stairs.

Belle sat back at the woman's yelling, before standing back up, eyes watery, "I-I'm going to my room as well." She sniffed, politely leaving the table.

Anna watched as Belle left, broken hearted. She spent the rest of the night pushing the food around on her plate, awkward silence filling the air.

* * *

_Six years ago…_

_"E-Elsa?" Anna asked, walking into her older sister's room. She had intent in her eyes, but the rest of her told of nervousness._

_"Yes Anna?" Elsa pulled her nose from her book, patting the spot next to her on her bed._

_Anna closed the door, and sat down, looking at the floor, "well… It's a bit awkward… but I have a question."_

_"Hit me." Elsa pulled her legs up, crossing them on the bed, now facing Anna._

_"Well… it's just… um…" She stuttered, before looking up at Elsa, "am I your first?" There was a certain look in her little sister's eyes, dread. For which of Elsa's two possible answers, she couldn't tell._

_"First love? Yes." Elsa said with a small smile, reaching up to caress her younger sister's cheek, "first, and last."_

_Anna grabbed her into a hug, "I love you Elsa!" She cried into her sister's chest._

_Elsa was shocked by the sudden outburst for a minute, before hugging her sister back, "I love you too Anna." She pulled her sister back so they were lying down next to eachother. "You know Anna, you're really beautiful." Elsa said, hand moving a loose bang behind Anna's ear._

_Anna smiled, nodding, "you're beautifuller.- Not that you're _fuller_! More beautiful I mean. Cause you're… more beautiful…" She trailed off, blushing profusely._

_Elsa just giggled, "oh Anna." She hugged her again, this time so Anna's face was shoved up against her chest, and kissed the top of her head, "you are too cute!"_

_"Am I?" She asked, voice distorted by the fact her face was pushed up against Elsa's chest. "You might wanna let me go, I think I feel a nosebleed coming."_

_Elsa giggled again, "that idea is bullshit Anna, you can't get a nosebleed from being sexually aroused, it's not possible!"_

_"Well fine." Anna huffed, "but could you at least press my face into your crotch, that'd be a lot more desirable."_

_"Mom and dad are home…" Elsa reminded her. But Anna would have none of it, planting kisses onto the fabric of the space in between Elsa's breasts that her head lay, adding a 'come on' every two seconds. "Fine… but you've gotta be quiet, or else I'll claim you were molesting me."_

_"Uhuh." Anna quipped, squirming down to Elsa's waist, and undoing the button on her shorts, "whatever you say."_

_"Wait!" Elsa grabbed her sister's hands, "first you've gotta answer me something. Am I _your_ first?"_

_"First and last." Anna answered, smiling at her sister._

_Elsa felt her heart sore, and she let go, "okay go."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! Okay, here is the much demanded (like I mean, I actually got told to 'update asap', I swear to god I'm freaking out) new chapter.**

**Next chapter will have less flashback parts. So rejoice! Or storm my house with pitchforks and other assorted sharp pointy things. Whichever suits your fancy.**

**And before I let you go, I wanna say, thank you SO much for all the reviews! I swear, it makes my heart sore higher than Elsa's during the flashback. So thank you all!**

**That is all. See ya next chapter.**

**EDIT: I put Normandy. It was supposed to be Norway. I had Mass Effect on my mind okay!? XD**


	4. Chapter Three

Elsa sat up, lazy yawn escaping her lips as she stretched her arms to the side . As per her morning routine she stood up out of her bed, moving to check her email. Seeing nothing but promotions (but damn, Elder Scrolls DLC sale on Valve, yes please) and bitchy college professors, she flipped the monitor off. She moved towards the door, pausing to check once more that, yes, she was wearing more than just underwear (she'd started doing so since two days after Belle moved in, having once walked downstairs without anything covering her lower body, and that was not a mistake she was going to make again). With that she walked out of her room, and knocked on the door directly across from her, "babe? Want some toast?" _Fuck, why is it always toast? You're fucking useless you unoriginal cunt._

"Yes please." Was her response, which was accompanied by a cute little squeak, as Belle most likely lost balance getting into 'proper' clothing. While pyjamas were Elsa's choice of clothing at all times of the day, Belle preferred to walk around in something a little less 'I don't give a fuck'. Elsa shrugged, and headed down the stairs, automatically turning left at the bottom, towards the kitchen.

As had been the norm for the past five years, coffee in the morning was one of the few things she ever looked forward to. Along with her beautiful bowl of soda-soaked breakfast cereal. She had her coffee poured, sugared, and creamed within seconds. And had drunk the whole thing before she could even pour her cereal into the bowl she had gotten out. It was then that 'Little Robber Girl' (as she had taken to calling Anna's 'fiancee) entered the room, moving towards the coffee machine, "_Kristopher_." She greeted him with as much disdain as she could put in her voice. She moved towards the cabinet they kept the pop in.

"It's Kristoff." He corrected, but not condescendingly. "Is it really _that_ hard to remember?" He asked jokingly. Elsa just scowled, and grabbed her Root Beer. She then moved back towards her bowl, pulling the cap off as she did. "Y'know, soda isn't good for you." The man said, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh, so you're some kind of fucking health-nut? How the fuck are you engaged to Anna?_ She glared, before bringing the soda up to her lips to chug it. She realized too late that in her insane, jealous 'take a stab at Kristoff' chug, the Root Beer was spilling down her chin, and all over her clothing. "Fuck!" She snarled, pulling it away from her mouth. She growled, before turning around and storming out, leaving the pop, cereal, and a confused Kristoff behind her.

* * *

_Six years ago…_

_The two girls sat in Elsa's room, Anna watching her older sister move easily through the roleplaying game she was on, all the while stuffing as many delicious chocolates in her face as she could. "So wha's this one called again?" She asked through a mouthful of delicious sweets._

_"You're gonna drown in those chocolates Anna." Elsa scolded teasingly, stealing a heart shaped candy for herself, "and this is your favorite game, how do you not know the title?" She asked teasingly. There was a small amount of confusion in there, but mostly it was just teasing._

_"Not the game, the chocolates!" Anna corrected, before stuffing three more candies into her face. The two girls idea of celebrating Valentines Day was to sit in one of their rooms half-naked until their parents left for a romantic night out of town, and then get drunk and fuck all night._

_To Elsa, it was as good as any other way of celebrating. "Their 'Lindt Lindor heart-shaped Milk Chocolates'." She answered in a goofy 'serious' tone, "only ten bucks for a single package of twenty." There was a pause, "I spent a hundred fucking bucks on 'em." She said smirking, before returning her attention to the plagued citizens of the Underworld._

_"Cause milk's my favorite?" She almost wasn't asking, because she knew that was why Elsa picked them. While Elsa always preferred the tart Dark variant of their shared favorite treat, she had always bought the Milk Chocolates during Valentines Day, just to please the young redhead._

_"Cause milk's your favorite." She confirmed with a smile. They sat blissfully in piece, as Elsa slayed zombie looking Rakghouls, and asshole Sith Troopers._

_Until their mother called. "Elsa! Anna! We're leaving!" Elsa shot up, grabbing a shirt off of her bed._

_"Get some pants on!" Elsa demanded after shamelessly staring for a minute, Anna's bare legs almost too good to want put away in skin covering pants._

_"Aw, but I don't want to." Anna faux-whined, standing up, and shimmying her underwear off._

_"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, placing her hands on her hips, "we're going to say goodbye to mom and dad."_

_"Yes, but _then_ we're going to fuck relentlessly. I want to be naked as soon as possible." She stated slyly, throwing a pair of Elsa's sweatpants up her calves, over her thighs, and finally resting them on her hips._

_"Fine." Elsa rolled her eyes, "let's go." She motioned for the girl to move from the room. Saying goodbye to their parents was going to take _way_ too long._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, shorter chapter, but it's finally here! Sorry for lack of updates, I've been preparing something special, while also distracting myself in RPs with my friend and sister. That and there's a thing called 'life', that keeps stopping me from doing what I want. *grumbles insults at life*  
**

**Anyways, just thought I'd mention, this chapter isn't actually the one I had planned. I actually decided to do this one instead of the planned one, because I thought 'hey, these three ideas I have could take place in one day', so I moved the breakfast scene to this chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Hopefully.  
**

**And as always, hope you enjoyed! And I'll try to update more often, squeeze in those last bits of summer, before my life becomes a living hell of activities. See ya next time!**


End file.
